


Flying Coach

by melizajoyt



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melizajoyt/pseuds/melizajoyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: On a flight back to New York after the winter holidays, Kurt is seated next to none other than famous musician/actor, Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises Are Everywhere

_Holy shit._ _This cannot be happening. Please tell me I read the number wrong._

Kurt’s hands shook as he flipped his flight ticket over and looked at the number again. E15. Nope, still the same number.  _Shit._

"Are you going to move?" an obnoxious voice asked from around his right elbow. Kurt glanced at the kid before registering the words and blushing a bright red. Quickly he shuffled forward to his seat and got out of the way of the passengers trying to find their seats behind him.

Kurt swallowed thickly as he tried to tell his heart to calm down. How the fuck was he supposed to calm down when  _the_  Blaine Anderson was sitting in a seat with the number E16 on it to go perfectly beside Kurt’s E15?! Before Kurt could look like an idiot for staring, he turned and pushed his carry on into an overhead compartment, keeping his messenger bag with him as he sat down beside Blaine, legs shaking and bouncing erratically. 

 _I’m sitting beside Blaine fucking Anderson!!!_ Kurt screamed internally.

 

Oh god, what was he supposed to do?! Did he say hello? Would that be creepy?

Fuck, why did he have to pick the flight that world famous musician/actor Blaine Anderson would be on?

Just as Kurt was beginning to contemplate going and asking the stuart if he could switch seats someone cleared their throat beside him.

Kurt looked over wide-eyed at Blaine and almost squeaked from looking at him at such close proximity. Jesus his eyes were even more gorgeous in person compared to all the pictures. It was then that Kurt realized Blaine was speaking. To him. Oh god.

"S-sorry?" he sputtered.

Blaine smiled and chuckled, “I take it you’re a fan? Either that or you think I’m going to murder you sometime soon.” He eyed the way Kurt was clutching his bag in his lap.

Kurt felt his cheeks burn as they bloomed into a blotchy red from embarrassment. “Y-yes. I-I mean I’m a f-fan.”

The answering smile Kurt received made his insides melt and turn to goo. “Well, I love meeting fans. What’s your name?”

"K-Kurt Hummel."

"It’s nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine said with a grin. "I promise I don’t bite."

The shaky laugh that came from his mouth only made his cheeks blush a darker red. He forced his limbs to respond to him and he relaxed his grip on the bag in his lap.

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

Blaine waved off the apology quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”

 _Oh, no. It’s quiet. What do I say??_ Kurt thought frantically, scrambling to think of something to fill the silence.

Blaine beat him to it.

"So you’re going to New York?"

_Am I actually having a conversation with Blaine Anderson?!_

"NYADA," Kurt started. "I-that’s where I go to school." 

The musicians eyebrows raised up in surprise, “Wow really? That’s cool. I applied to NYADA.”

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise, forgetting to be nervous for a moment.

"Yeah, I didn’t get accepted though," he said with a small shrug. "Shortly after that I moved out to LA and thats when I got the acting gig so it all just kinda fell into place. Wasn’t meant to be, I guess."

"I bet NYADA wishes they’d accepted you now," Kurt said.

Blaine side-eyed Kurt and smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. I think NYADA will get over it.”

Kurt grinned to himself, maybe a little too much on the dreamy/love-struck side, but he couldn’t care less. A thought struck him though that made him pause, “Wait, why are  _you_  in Ohio?” Kurt asked.

"I guess I underestimated just how much of a fan you are," Blaine said teasingly. "My family lives here. I was visiting for the holidays."

"Oh, right." He wanted to slap himself, he knew that. "I forgot."

"Is that why you were here? Family?" Blaine asked.

"Um, kinda, I actua-" Kurt started to say before being cut off by the captain coming over the intercom and going through the safety procedures with the stuarts visually showing the exits and how to properly don an oxygen mask in case of emergency.

When the demonstration was over Blaine turned a little in his seat to give Kurt more of his attention. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

"Oh, um, just that it’s a little complicated. I mean, yeah, I was here for the holidays, but I left for break early because I had a family emergency," Kurt said.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I hope everything is okay." A little crease showed between Blaine’s eyebrows as he frowned in obvious concern.

"Yeah, no, it’s better now. Just my dad. He has some health issues," Kurt said. Blaine didn’t need to hear about his crazy life.

"Well, I hope he’s doing well," Blaine said anyway even though Kurt knew he really didn’t have to. In fact, Blaine didn’t need to do any of this.

"I’m sorry, I don’t want to bug you with any of this, I’ll leave you be," Kurt started to say.

"No, please, don’t. I get stuck on flights like these all the time and I never have anyone interesting to talk to."

"Why are you flying coach?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. For what he knew of Blaine’s travels he nearly always traveled on a private plane, usually because he was flying back and forth between New York and California so much.

Blaine smiled and waved Kurt off again before he could try to apologize for being so brass. “No, it’s okay. I usually try and fly coach as much as possible actually. It’s just my agent that doesn’t like the idea. But I hate spending more money than I need to,” he said with a shrug.

The buckle seatbelt light lit up and dinged throughout the cabin and Kurt and Blaine both shifted to oblige. Kurt had to slip his bag under the seat and he felt naked without it, his hands clasped in his lap with nothing to hang on to.

Slowly, the plane made its way out to the runway, getting ready for take off.

Kurt almost didn’t notice the way Blaine’s leg was bouncing and how his hands were white around the knuckles from where they were gripping onto the armrests.

 _Oh my god, is he afraid of flying?_  Kurt asked himself.

That’s so cute.


	2. Handholding and Tweeting

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek as he debated what to do.

On a whim, he leaned over slightly towards Blaine, “are you afraid of flying?” he asked.

Blaine glanced over, “a bit. I just really hate taking off,” he said before clamping his eyes shut and tightening his grip of the armrest as the plane began to speed up.

Each time the plane went over a sizable bump on the runway Blaine would flinch and his fingers would flex on the armrest.

Kurt reached out without thinking as they started to leave the ground and grabbed Blaine’s left hand with his right. _His hands are rough_ , Kurt noted with surprise. For some reason, he didn’t exactly relate guitar playing with rough hands. Blaine always looked so smooth and put together that the rough hands contradicted his gentle personality. He blushed when he looked up from their clasped hands to see Blaine’s expression, but Blaine was still squeezing his eyes shut tight and mumbling something under his breath.

 

It wasn’t until Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand back that he seemed to realize that someone was even touching him.

"Sorry, just-oh god, I hate this part," Blaine said with a groan as his eyes snapped shut again. The plane dipped slightly as it climbed higher and higher, turning slightly to adjust it’s direction.

Smiling softly at how adorable Blaine was, Kurt gave another squeeze to his hand.

"How long does this usually go on for?"

"I’ll be better once we straighten out," Blaine grunted through clenched teeth.

Kurt glanced back at their locked hands and blushed again.  _Do I keep holding his hand? How long am I allowed to keep holding his hand? Why didn’t anyone teach me hand-holding etiquette?!_  

Too scared to pull his hand away and have to explain why, Kurt decided to keep it wrapped around Blaine’s. He didn’t think Blaine was going to let his hand go anytime soon from the way he was gripping it.

Minutes ticked by slowly, but eventually the plane was leveling out leaving Blaine to blink his eyes open warily and relax his shoulders on an exhale. He pulled his hand out of Kurt’s, flexing his sore fingers. “Thanks, sorry if I took off a few fingers,” Blaine said.

"Oh, don’t worry about it. My fingers will survive," Kurt said, a little too awed by the fact that he  _totally just held Blaine Anderson’s hand for at least 10 minutes and he kind of wanted to scream it to the world._

"Well, thank you anyway, you didn’t need to do that." The musician took another deep breath and relaxed fully against the chair.

"So how come you’ve never mentioned in any of your interviews that you’re afraid of flying?" Kurt asked, maybe possibly a little smug that he knew something about Blaine that no one else did.

Blaine shrugged, “it’s never really comes up. They always ask me about traveling, but never ‘do I like to travel?’ It’s always something like ‘do you enjoy being in California or New York more?’ I never get the opportunity to share that little funfact about myself.”

"What a shame," Kurt murmured.

"So I’ve shared an embarrassing fact about myself, lets hear one about you," Blaine said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I’m on a plane with my favorite celebrity, haven’t I embarrassed myself enough?" Kurt asked, cheeks coloring lightly.

"You didn’t tell me I’m you’re favorite!"

"It didn’t really come up," Kurt teased.  _Oh, god, please tell me I’m not flirting with Blaine Anderson._

Blaine just smiled back and laughed lightly. “Touché!”

A flight from Ohio to New York isn’t very long at all and Kurt couldn’t help but to be continually disappointed when he glanced at the clock on his phone only to see their time dwindling down too quickly for his liking.

Blaine was wonderful.

He said all the right things at right times. He was funny; ridiculously so. He was kind, probably the most dedicated, humble celebrity Kurt knew (he was ignoring the part where Blaine was the  _only_ celebrity he knew). 

So when he glanced at his phone when it was announced that they would be making their descent within the next few minutes, Kurt wanted to rewind the flight and live it all over again. A measly couple of hours just didn’t feel like enough. This dream was too great to be over so soon.

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about the one request he’d had on the tip of his tongue since he first spotted Blaine on the plane.  _Would it be lame if I asked for a picture? I really don’t want to be one of those obnoxious fans that only wanted a picture of a celebrity. I just want to have something to remember this by,_ Kurt argued.

Just then the plane started tilting to the right and slowly making it’s way down. Blaine immediately sucked in a sharp breath and snapped his eyes shut. Kurt reached out and took his hand quickly, offering support.

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly.

Kurt did his best to savor the feel of Blaine’s hand in his. This was the best flight of his entire life.  _Rachel will be so jealous,_ Kurt thought randomly.

The plane touched down on the hard pavement of the runway far too soon for Kurt’s liking.

Blaine relaxed in a similar way that he had the first time, opening his eyes slowly and trying to let the anxiety escape from his body. “Thanks again, Kurt. I probably owe you a hand massage for all the damage I’ve done,” Blaine said, relaxing his grip on Kurt’s hand before letting go.

"Don’t worry about it," Kurt said with a shrug. The request bubbled up to the tip of his tongue, his throat closing up as if he were trying to force the words out and keep them inside at the same time.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I- this is probably really stupid," The plane was making its way over to their terminal; it was now or never, "but could I maybe take a picture with you?" Kurt asked, heart beating loudly in his ears.

Grinning from ear to ear Blaine reached for his own phone, “I was beginning to think you’d never ask. Come here,” he said as he waved Kurt closer. Blaine had to lift the phone up slightly at an angle and tilt his wrist carefully to be sure to get both of them in the frame.

Kurt leaned over towards Blaine, but Blaine moved even closer. Their arms were touching all the way from their wrists to their shoulders and Kurt could feel Blaine’s curls brushing against his ear. Kurt breathed in and grinned as he smelled Blaine’s cologne, which was perfectly manly, but subtle enough that didn’t override his senses and make him want to cough. He found himself wondering if all Blaine’s clothes smelled that delicious.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1 smile!" Blaine said before there was a click as he took the picture.

Blaine turned his phone around to look at the picture, grinning at it. “Perfect.”

Kurt smiled too because it really was perfect. Until Kurt realized that Blaine had taken the picture with his own phone and not Kurt’s.

Blaine surprised him yet again.

"Alright, what’s your phone number?" Blaine asked as he opened up a new contact in his phone.

"W-what?" Kurt asked.

"You want the picture right?" Blaine asked as he looked up. 

"So you’ll just give your phone number away to a random fan?"

Frowning adorably, Blaine lowered his phone a little, “We’ve talked for two hours straight, I don’t think you’re just some random fan. I thought we were kinda friends,” Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt raised an eyebrow,  _Blaine Anderson wants to be friends. With me. He wants to exchange phone numbers._

"Unless you don’t want to," Blaine said to which Kurt scoffed. "No, Blaine, I do. You just surprised me. Um here," Kurt said before quickly rattling off his number, trying to make sure his voice didn’t shake.

With a grin Blaine saved the number and texted Kurt the picture, and Kurt’s heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest as he got the message and saved Blaine’s number in his contacts.  _This has to be a dream._

Kurt’s phone lit up again with a twitter notification from Blaine Anderson. Kurt glanced at Blaine before opening the message. A smile broke out over Kurt’s face at the tweet.

**Blaine Anderson @BlaineAnderon “Thanks to Kurt for being my hand-holding buddy for the last couple hours! You really make my flying jitters disappear :) pic.twitter.com/R724IpweUx #scaredofflying”**

The attached picture was the same picture that Kurt had just set to his screen backdrop of the two of them. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was grinning. “I hope you don’t mind that I tweeted about you.”

"Come on, you didn’t even tag me in it. I follow you, you should return the favor," Kurt said jokingly, not at all expecting Blaine to pull out his phone and search for Kurt’s names before following him on Twitter.

"I was joking," Kurt said. Blaine shrugged, "I’m going to twitter-stalk you later FYI."

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt said in disbelief. Blaine grinned and laughed, "you can’t stop me! You’re not allowed to block me on Twitter, that’s a rule now!" he said quickly.  _As if I would ever do that,_ Kurt thought.

Both of them were shocked out of their conversation as they realized that people had been exiting the plane for a few minutes by that point and people in rows behind them were beginning to exit since it didn’t look like they were going to be moving any time soon.

Kurt’s sighed to himself, already it was over and he felt like he’d hardly scratched the surface of all he wanted to know about Blaine.

They both moved then to collect their bags before exiting the plane together and heading to baggage claim.  _I still have a few minutes with him._

Unfortunately, Blaine found his bag relatively quickly, but Kurt still hadn’t seen his yet. “I guess you have to be going?” Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I’m meeting my agent at the hotel I’m staying at," Blaine said.

"How long will you be here for?"

"Maybe a week this time, they want to discuss new projects for me during the new year," Blaine said.

"You’re going back to NYADA?"

Kurt nodded, “Yeah.”

"If… if I wanted to see you again, would that be okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was surprised his brain didn’t explode. “U-um, yeah! That’d be… totally cool.”

Grinning, Blaine nodded, “Awesome! I’ll text you while I’m here and hopefully we can hang out and you can show me all the cool little things you’ve found in New York.”

Kurt tried his hardest to beat away the word ‘date’. He was  _not_ proposing a date.

"That sounds fantastic," Kurt got out weakly.

"Alright, I have to go, but I’ll text you soon! It was great meeting you, Kurt," Blaine said before moving forward and pulling him into a warm hug. 

He took one last breath of Blaine’s cologne before pulling away and letting him go. “Bye, Kurt,” Blaine waved with a smile before turning and leaving. 

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said wistfully.  _Oh. My. God._

"Rachel is never going to believe this," Kurt mumbled as he turned back to the baggage claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m undecided if there will be more parts after this or if this is where I’m ending it. It’s a fun idea and I’m not sure if I’m ready to let it go yet. Thoughts?


	3. Coffee?

"Come on, Kurt, that’s ridiculous," Rachel said, laughing lightly-heartedly over the phone.

"Rachel, I'm serious, I just sat on a two-hour plane ride with Blaine Anderson. _The _Blaine Anderson,” Kurt emphasized again, tapping his foot idly as he watch the luggage carousal go around again.__

“No,” Rachel said slowly, voice dropping in disbelief. "Kurt, you’ve got to be joking.”

“Would I joke about something like this?” he asked in exasperation. “He held my hand, Rachel.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Kurt had to pull his phone away from his ear, wincing at the loud shriek. Tentatively, he put it back to his ear.

“Go on Twitter, Rachel, check his account. He tweeted about it and he followed me,” Kurt said, finally finding his bag and making his way out of the airport, mind still swimming as he thought about all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

He was quiet as he waited for Rachel to open the app and find Blaine’s account.

“Oh. My. God.” 

Luckily, Kurt knew to pull the phone away from his ear when Rachel started screaming.

***

Kurt wasn’t expecting to be nearly attacked when he made it back to his apartment, but that was kind of what happened when Rachel threw herself at him and started firing off as many questions as her mouth and lungs would let her. Curse those NYADA vocal lessons.

“You have his phone number! Do you know what this means? You’re in the door, Kurt! If you play this right you can get into every important party and meet all the right people! You’re practically already famous!”

“Rachel, I’m not even inside yet,” Kurt said, hovering in the doorway as his petite companion talked in his face, eyes wide and voice over excited.

She just barely stepped aside to let him in.

“And what are you even talking about?” Kurt asked, finally processing Rachel’s words.

“I’m talking about opportunity, Kurt! You just met one of the most famous stars in music right now. This is your chance!” 

“What are you implying?” 

Kurt set his suit case down with a rather loud thud and turned around to face Rachel, not entirely sure he liked where Rachel was going with this.

“Come on, Kurt. This is the chance of the life time!”

“Rachel, I’m not using Blaine to further my career. Who would do something like that?” Kurt said, affronted.

“How often does something like this happen?” Rachel argued.

“Stop. It’s not happening. Blaine is my friend. Besides, Rachel, don’t you think he deals with enough people trying to use him for their own personal gain? He seemed a little lonely…” Kurt said softly, thinking about how Blaine had mentioned he never had anyone to talk to on plane rides. “I don’t think he has many friends.”

Rachel deflated a little, “Yeah, I guess so. The life of a celebrity is very tragic,” she said, a little wistfully. “All the greats go through something like that.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes a little and turned back to grab his suitcase and pull it into his room.

Rachel followed and kept rambling on about Barbra and how tragic her life was at times and Kurt zoned out a little. He decided to keep the part where Blaine was supposed to call him to himself. Rachel didn’t need to know that right now.

***

It’d been two days since Kurt had met Blaine and he still hadn’t called. Kurt had taken to keeping his phone with him at every second of the day, checking it obnoxiously just to be sure he didn’t miss something. 

Sometimes he’d flip open his contacts list just to get another spark of excitement from seeing ‘Blaine Anderson’ typed into the list. It still blew his mind. I have Blaine Anderson’s phone number. Blaine Anderson’s phone number is in my phone.

But Blaine hadn’t called yet.

It didn’t make it any easier for Kurt to focus on his classes though. So after two more days of radio silence from Blaine, Kurt started to relax a little. Blaine was a busy man, he had lots of work to do in New York. There was no reason for Kurt to be so bent out of shape over a phone call that might not even happen. 

Sure, Blaine was the perfect gentlemen and was so sweet, but Kurt knew that things happened and he couldn’t expect a celebrity like him to put Kurt so far up on his list of priorities.

Though Kurt knew he’d be bummed if he couldn’t hang out with Blaine before he left to go back to LA, he never worried that Blaine wouldn’t call at all. After two hours of talking to him, that just didn’t seem like his character.

Kurt wasn’t wrong.

The next day, five days after Blaine and Kurt had met he got a text message.

**Blaine Anderson**

******Hey Kurt! ******  
 ****  
 **I hope your classes are going well! I was hoping we could meet up; know any great coffee shops?**

****

Kurt got the message right as he was leaving his afternoon class at around two. He froze in the hallway and his cheeks turned bright red as he opened the text message and read it. He couldn’t help but do a little jump and squeal in excitement.  
His fingers shook as he texted back.

_Blaine! I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me! I’d love to meet up, there’s a really good place near NYADA, if you don’t mind sitting in a shop full of broke college students during midterms!_

Kurt sent the message before he had time to overthink it. His heart was hammering as he raced home, knowing he needed to change and get ready in record time so that he looked decent for Blaine.

**Mm, maybe we could go for a walk through Central Park then? I’d hate to disrupt anyone trying to work on a paper! And I would never forget about you, Kurt.**

Kurt’s face split into a bright smile when he read the message and he ran the last few feet to get to his and Rachel’s apartment. 

_Sounds perfect! I’ll send you the address?_

Blaine responded almost immediately.

**Yes! I’ll meet you there in 30 minutes?**

_Can’t wait! :)_

**:)**

Kurt squealed loudly into the empty apartment before realizing he only had thirty minutes to get ready and look better than he’s ever looked in his life and he sprinted to his closet. _What do you wear when you’re going to meet Blaine Anderson?!_


	4. Coffee and Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing much better now health-wise but I'm just really busy so I'm not quite sure when the next part of this will be going up. Hopefully, if I have the time, next weekend! Hope everyone had a fun, safe Halloween! :)

Kurt was nearly late because he kept going back and forth between two outfits. Finally, he decided on a tasteful blue jacket, scarf combination with a pair of his favorite jeans matched with his McQueen boots that he knew tied the outfit together.

His hair was coiffed perfectly and though he usually didn’t enjoy his pasty complexion, for once, he didn’t mind that there was a flush to his cheeks as his heart hammered quickly in his chest on the way to the coffee shop. The rosy color made his eyes brighter and he hoped he didn’t look flustered.

Kurt made it to the coffee shop before Blaine, but only by about a minute. Kurt was a few people away from the counter to order his nonfat mocha when Blaine walked in.

Kurt thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t gotten to the coffee shop any earlier because he would have had a kink in his neck from looking every time the bell on the door rang as someone entered. It was bad enough waiting the brief amount of time for Blaine to arrive.

But Kurt would have waited days just to see Blaine walk into a room.

He’d never seen someone so open and curious and just  _bright_ when they entered a space. Rachel was bright, but in a different way. She blinded you with her talent and her eagerness. Blaine entered a room like there was goodness there and he wanted to say hi to it. Everyone was drawn to his energy.

Kurt wasn’t the only one that watched Blaine come in.

But Blaine only looked around long enough to spot Kurt and then he only had eyes for him.

A wide grin broke out on Kurt’s face and he waved Blaine over, thankful no one had been standing in line behind him.

“Hi,” Blaine said happily, looking handsome as ever as he stepped into place beside Kurt, surprising him as he leaned in for a hug.

Not that Kurt was complaining. Definitely no complaining from him.

“Hey,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders briefly.

“I hope I texted you at a good time and you’re not blowing off one of your classes right now,” Blaine said as he pulled away, smiling.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. The line moved forward slowly. “No, I got your message right as I got out of my last class of the day so it was actually perfect timing.”

“Oh good! So what’s the best cookie here?” Blaine asked, rubbing his hands together as he looked over the menu.

“Mmm probably the oatmeal, actually,” Kurt responded, cheeks flushing even more as he noticed the murmur going through the coffee shop at Blaine’s arrival. It hadn’t been a big deal at first, but a few people looked like they were recognizing Blaine. It made Kurt shifted a little, not used to all the attention.

_I’m with a celebrity. This is so crazy._

“I’m taking your word for it, oatmeal it is,” Blaine said, grinning at the prospect of the sweet treat.

“So how was your meeting that you had with your agent and stuff?” Kurt asked, albeit, a little awkwardly since he wasn’t completely sure on how all that stuff worked.

“It was good,” Blaine said with a nod. “Got a lot planned out, it’s going to be an exciting year. I can’t wait for a lot of the projects I’m going to have coming up!”

“And um, do these projects involve more New York time?” Kurt asked shyly, hoping he didn’t come across as being super obvious.

_Please stay here longer. I really like you. And you seem to like me too, at least as friends._

“They do.” Blaine nodded and his smile almost seemed a little smug. “I’ll be visiting the city a lot more this year.”

Kurt paused and moved up the counter to order his drink, not noticing that Blaine was actually really interested in what he was ordering.

When it came time to pay, Blaine swooped in quickly and pushed his card across the counter before Kurt could even reach for his pocket.

“W-what? Blaine, come on, you don’t have to do that,” Kurt argued, watching as the piece of plastic was accepted.

“I insist, I asked you to come out and I even made you pick the place so this is the least I can do,” Blaine said, ordering his own drink as well. “Thank you, Kurt, for entertaining me and my crazy schedule.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all, but you’re welcome,” Kurt said, smiling shyly.

“I didn’t take you for a medium drip kind of guy.” Again, Kurt was surprised by Blaine’s odd little quirks like the fact that he’s afraid of flying.

“What kind of guy did you think I was?”

“I don’t even know,” Kurt said with a shake of his head. “Maybe more hipster.”

Blaine laughed and grinned, showing off his great smile.

They moved over to wait for their drinks and Blaine’s oatmeal cookie.

And that’s when things started to go downhill.

“Excuse me, but um, can I have your autograph, Blaine?” A young woman asked, probably only a year or two younger than Kurt and Blaine.

“Of course you can!” Blaine said excitedly, smiling easily and taking it all in stride. Kurt was a little flummoxed, not quite sure what to think of the exchange as he watched Blaine take the pen offered to him and sign the piece of paper and add a little message with a smiley face. He didn’t even bat an eye as the girl asked for a picture to.

It all seemed so  _easy_ for Blaine. And with a jolt Kurt realized,  _this is Blaine’s life_.

_I’m getting coffee with Blaine Anderson. A celebrity._

Kurt watched the girl go back to her seat in the coffee shop and wondered if he’d looked like that after getting his own picture with Blaine.

“I’m really sorry about that, I don’t usually get recognized here in New York nearly as much as in LA, but I guess that’s changed since the last time I was here,” Blaine said apologetically, looking dreadfully sincere.

There was no way Kurt could ever be upset at a face like that.

“Oh no, it’s fine! It’s just a little… weird to get used to I guess,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded in understanding, “it’s definitely surreal, but without my fans I’d be just another artist out on the street, you know? I owe everything to them.”

Kurt might have let out a breathy sigh, wondering how he got so fucking lucky as to run into Blaine Anderson on a plane.

“But enough about work! Lets get our coffee and go exploring! I haven’t been to Central Park in… well way too long!” Blaine said, moving to grab his drink and cookie when his name was called.

***

Walking with Blaine was… weird.

He got recognized a couple more times and they had to stop their conversation when the fans came up and talked to him. Kurt didn’t mind too much.

Mostly, they would just ignore Kurt and focus in on Blaine but occasionally one or two of them would glance at Kurt and he could practically see the question in their eyes.  _Who’s he? And what’s he doing with Blaine Anderson?_

That part made Kurt feel a little awkward because even he didn’t know what he was doing. It still felt like a dream, everything that had happened since that plane ride.

Blaine was so courteous and wonderful about everything though. He apologized to Kurt over and over again. So much so that Kurt began to wonder if he was actually on a date with Blaine and he was just really awful at planning a date. But then Kurt would remember that Blaine said they were friends and he’d get his head on straight and shake himself out of those crazy thoughts. There’s no way Blaine would ever want someone like Kurt.

_He probably has some sort of artsy boyfriend already._

It was public knowledge that Blaine was gay, he hadn’t ever hidden that from the public and it only seemed to increase his fame as his fanbase of young, teenage girls grew despite his sexuality. But although Blaine didn’t make his sexuality a secret, the tabloids never seemed to know who Blaine was dating if he was dating anyone at all.

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt asked, getting bold.

“Yeah?”

“Are you-“

“Blaine!”

Kurt sighed as another fan stopped them and stole Blaine’s attention. This had to be about the tenth time they’d been interrupted since the coffee shop.

“I’m sorry, Kurt, what were you saying?” Blaine asked.

“Um, nothing.”

Frowning, Blaine studied Kurt closely. “You want to get out of here?” he asked after a moment.

“Uh, what?”

“Let’s get out of here,” Blaine said gesturing around the park. “We keep getting interrupted and it’s not very fair to you. I asked to spend time with you and my fans keep getting in the way. Sometimes I forget about who I am for awhile and just walk outside anyway.”

Kurt bit his lip, it would be nice to spend some time with just the two of them together with no interruptions.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s go.”

“Awesome,” Blaine said with a grin before he looped his arm through Kurt’s and led him out of the park.

***

“Blaine, where are we?”

“Well this is my loft,” Blaine said with a shrug and a smile as they stepped out of the cab and looked up at the large building. A building that had a doorman.

“You live here?” Kurt asked wide-eyed, head tilted back to look up.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll show you inside,” he said with a chuckle.

“Hey, George,” Blaine greeted the doorman kindly.

“Good afternoon, Mister Anderson.”

“You have a doorman,” Kurt mumbled in awe as he followed Blaine inside.

“George is a nice guy. His kids are sweethearts, really big fans too,” Blaine said with a nod.

They both step into the elevator and Blaine clicks on a button for a floor, almost at the top.

Kurt started knowing on his bottom lip.  _I’m about to be in Blaine Anderson’s house!_

“Are you hungry? I’m starving,” Blaine said as the elevator dinged and let them out, not onto a floor with a hallway of maybe a couple doors, but directly out onto a landing with one door. Blaine’s door.

“Is this entire floor  _yours_?” Kurt asked, mouth dropping open as Blaine opened the door with a key and stepped inside.

Blaine shrugged and flushed a little, showing the first signs of embarrassment. “It was my managers idea. My press team doesn’t like any more work than they need to do so a private place to stay at when I’m in New York saves them a lot of trouble. The paparazzi know to stay away from places like this unless they want their cameras thrown in the trash. Hunter Hayes owns the next floor up, he’s nice. Likes to hum a lot,” Blaine said with a small shrug.

Kurt pinched himself as he followed Blaine inside, there is no way this could possibly be his life.

He gasped when he got a good look at Blaine’s living room. Everything was designed perfectly and it made Kurt want to cry from happiness.

“This is fantastic,” he mumbled, looking at the soft pillows on the couch and the beautiful furniture, some of which he had bookmarked in magazines back at home.

“It is pretty nice,” Blaine said with a nod. “So food? I can cook or order take out?” he asked.

“Um, do you have pasta?”

Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and set it over the back of a chair before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “I can make pasta and I think I have everything for that and probably things for a salad too,” Blaine said with a nod.

“I’ll help,” Kurt said a little breathlessly, getting distracted by the look of Blaine’s strong forearms.  _How is this my life?_


	5. Fantasy and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's time in New York dwindles down and he tries to savor his time left with his new friend Kurt.

Kurt giggled at Blaine’s ridiculously cheesy joke and flushed a deep red when he snorted through his laughter making Blaine laugh even harder. Covering his face with his hands Kurt laughed until his sides ached and his eyes watered.

Eventually they both calmed and let out sighs, glancing at each other and grinning.

“You have a cute laugh,” Blaine said, leaning against the kitchen counter and smiling over at Kurt.

That was all it took for Kurt’s face to turn beet red again, but he was smiling too, fingering the hem of his shirt, having taken off his jacket, scarf and shoes upon arriving at Blaine’s.

“Thank you,” he replied quietly.

“Your welcome,” Blaine murmured, still staring at him and making his face heat up again.

God, he’s just too much.

Just as silence was about to overcome them the water finally started boiling and Blaine moved to pour the noodles in, stirring them a little before beginning to work on the sauce.

Kurt took it upon himself to start the base for the sauce, moving to Blaine’s pantry to grab the flour and searching through the fridge for the butter. The kitchen has always been a safe place for Kurt, somewhere he feels comfortable. He didn’t notice Blaine’s eyes following him as he moved around the room.

“When do you have to go back to LA?” Kurt asked, knowing that Blaine said he’d only be in town for about a week or so.

“Three more days,” Blaine said quietly, not sounding very happy about it.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine and he suddenly really wanted to try and ask him if he had a boyfriend again because he’s pretty sure Blaine’s boyfriend wouldn’t like the look he was sending his way.

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt asked as he forced himself to look away from the heated look Blaine was giving him. He moved to the fridge and grabbed the cheese and milk, beginning to shred the cheese into small pieces.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Kurt asked, heart pounding so loud his ears throbbed with the beat.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine quickly enough to see him shake his head, “no, I don’t. Do you?”

The quick question threw Kurt off and he laughed a little, almost finding the idea ridiculous. After all of high school and finally making his way out to college in New York, not one guy had made it known that they had an interest in Kurt. Well, no suitable guys at least. “Uh, no. No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Blaine visibly relaxed at Kurt’s response and the action didn’t go unnoticed by Kurt.

“I’m surprised,” Blaine said a moment later, seeming to have collected his thoughts.

“Oh really? Why?” Kurt asked as he started to make the base, stirring melted butter and flour together.

Blaine let out a little gust of air and laughed softly, shaking his head.

“What?” Kurt asked with a tiny frown, looking over at Blaine and trying to understand what could be funny.

“Sorry, it’s just that you really don’t realize how much of a catch you are,” Blaine said with a fond smile.

Kurt flushed, his cheeks, ears and the back of his neck heating up. “Oh.”

Grinning at the response Blaine moved a little closer, enough that Kurt was beginning to become hyper-aware of where they were in relation to each other. A couple feet separated them, but it felt like so much less.

“You haven’t known me very long, I could have a ton of traits that make me unwanted,” Kurt argued, getting flustered, but trying his best to focus on the food.

Blaine took a small step closer and murmured, “trust me, you are definitely wanted.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he banged the spoon he’d been stirring with against the side of the pan loudly on accident because his hands were suddenly shaking just a little bit in shock.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, taking another small step, this time pushing himself into his personal space.

Kurt looked up and met Blaine’s gaze, getting lost in the warm hazel color of his eyes.

Before Kurt could even think about all that Blaine’s actions and words had been implying Blaine leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

The spoon Kurt had been holding clattered to the bottom of the pan when he dropped it and turned his body towards Blaine’s and kissed back gently, tentatively.

Blaine was quick to encourage Kurt, a warm hand settling at his hip as he pressed in closer.

It didn’t last very long, but as Blaine started to pull away he pecked Kurt’s lips lightly. It was… chaste. And Kurt didn’t think he ever could have imagined a more perfect first kiss.

When Blaine finally did pull away, Kurt’s eyelids fluttered and he sucked in a small breath before opening his eyes.

“Wow,” he mumbled.

Blaine grinned, “I hope that was okay, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

Kurt licked his lips and swallowed, blushing when Blaine’s eyes followed the movement. “I guess we passed friends in a hurry,” he said with a small laugh, feeling breathless.

“Will you go on a date with me? A real one this time?” Blaine asked with bright eyes, his thumb rubbing small circles into Kurt’s hip absentmindedly.

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Kurt said happily, smiling widely.

Blaine grinned and leaned in, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before—

“KURT!”

Kurt jerked awake and sat up quickly, groaning because that was definitely Rachel banging against his door and yelling his name. He sighed and shook himself out of the last traces of his dream. That one had been so perfect too.

Pushing the blankets back, Kurt slid out of bed and moved to the door, annoyance pushing to the forefront of his mind.

“What Rachel?” Kurt snapped as he swung the door open.

“Blaine Anderson is here!” she stage-whispered, pointing over her shoulder to the front door where Blaine was indeed standing and looking in their direction. Blaine smiled and waved.

It took Kurt a few more seconds to realize he was in his pajamas and Blaine could totally see.

“Rachel!” Kurt hissed, tugging her inside his room quickly and closing the door.

“W-what am I supposed to do? Blaine Anderson is at our front door! Why is he at our front door?! Have you been hanging out with him? Is he your boyfriend?” Rachel fired off quickly, eyes wide and bright.

“Go talk to him while I get dressed,” Kurt said quickly.

“You gave him our address?” Rachel asked before Kurt was hurriedly steering her back out to the living room and pushing her towards Blaine’s direction. “Go!" Kurt snapped the door shut and ran to his closet, having to throw something fantastic together in a matter of minutes.

When he finally emerged from his room Blaine was seated on the couch and Rachel was opposite him, a cup of tea in both their hands.

“Hey, Blaine!” Kurt said as he moved closer.

Rachel stopped talking mid-sentence and looked up.

“Hi, Kurt,” Blaine said with a relieved smile, also standing.

“I’m sorry to just barge on over here like this. I know I should have called. Well um,” Blaine glanced over at Rachel before continuing, “I’m leaving tomorrow to head back to LA so I thought maybe we could do something today.”

Rachel’s eyes were wide as she watched the exchange, soaking it all up like a sponge.

“Oh, I’d love to,” Kurt said, touched that Blaine wanted to spend yet another day with him. They’d made lunch the day before, but once they were done eating Blaine had to attend to more work related things so Kurt left and went back home to work on his schoolwork. 

***

“So where are we headed?” Kurt asked as he walked with Blaine down the steps leading from his apartment to the New York City streets.

“It’s a surprise,” Blaine said with a grin.

“A surprise? Will I like this surprise?” Kurt asked curiously.

“I think you will,” Blaine responded.

Kurt’s mind buzzed with ideas as he tried to think of where they could be going. It wasn’t until they were about three blocks away that he turned to Blaine and gaped, having a fairly good idea about where Blaine was taking them.

Blaine glanced over and laughed at the way Kurt looked with his mouth open and his eyes wide. “You look like you know where we’re going now,” he said. “Care to take a guess?”

“I’m scared I’ll be wrong,” Kurt said, but he knew instinctually that he absolutely was not wrong as they drew closer to their destination.

“Blaine, this is too much.”

Blaine shrugged off Kurt’s words, “this is me having a good time with a friend of mine, this is not too much. This is just right,” he said with a smile.

“You sure?” Kurt asked uncertainly.

Blaine pulled out the tickets and handed Kurt his so he could see the title printed on it. “Positive, now come on, I want us to get in there before it starts.” Blaine offered Kurt his arm with a bright smile.

He’s taking me to a Broadway show.

Kurt paused for only a second before he looped his arm with Blaine’s and let him lead him into the theater. Even though Kurt had been there a few times it still struck him like it was brand new every time. He looked around happily and sighed.

“Thank you,” he murmured to Blaine.

Blaine glanced over and smiled. “Thank you for coming with me.”

They took their seats and Kurt shed his jacket and scarf before making himself comfortable.

“I never turn down Broadway shows,” Kurt said, “I want to be up there some day.”

Blaine followed Kurt’s gaze to where he was staring at the stage and grinned. “How about this, when you’re some big, famous Broadway star, you send me tickets to all your shows.”

“Only if I get tickets to yours,” Kurt responded automatically.

Blaine laughed and nodded, “Sounds fair enough. I think I can even get you backstage too,” he added with a wink.

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled back widely. “You think?” he teased, unaware at how flirty he sounded.

“Backstage passes and you get to meet the star of the night too,” Blaine threw back.

Giggled Kurt nodded, “ohh, so I just get to meet him?”

“Alright, maybe a picture or two,” Blaine conceded.

“What about a date too?” Kurt asked before he could stop himself. Right then the lights began to dim and brighten signaling everyone to get to their seats.

They both glanced around in surprise before looking back at each other. Kurt was biting his lip and Blaine’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“Yes.”

Kurt’s jaw snapped shut at Blaine’s response.

“Yes?”

“Did you mean it?” Blaine asked.

Wordlessly Kurt nodded, his lips beginning to curve upwards in a smile.

“Then yes. I’d love to go on a date with you,” Blaine murmured, staying quiet since the lights were finally going dark and everyone around them was settling down.

“Okay,” Kurt said, his smile turning into a grin as his heart beat heavily in his chest.

“Okay,” Blaine echoed with a bright smile of his own.

Kurt leaned over and gently kissed Blaine’s cheek in the dimmed lighting before pulling away and turning his attention to the show that was starting. He was watching out of the corner of his eye though and didn’t miss how Blaine stared at him for a moment in awe then touched the place where he’d kissed him lightly before turning his attention to the opening number.

The reality of Kurt getting a date with Blaine wasn’t anything close to the fantasy that he had dreamed of. It was so much better.

I’ve got a date with Blaine Anderson. Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful and lovely winter holiday celebration, whatever it is that you celebrate! Have some fun, eat lots of food! :) I know it's been awhile since I posted last, finals kinda pulled me into another dimension so this chapter is my apology! And to make it up even more, here's a little teaser for the next chapter! Have a safe and happy holidays! <3
> 
> ***
> 
> “And now, this shocking photo you have to see to believe. Has our favorite young actor and musician, Blaine Anderson, finally found a boyfriend? Taken just yesterday, this photo appeared on Twitter showing the young star at a Broadway show in a New York City, but he wasn’t alone! In the photo Blaine is smiling and sitting beside a handsome young man and they look quite cozy!  
> The fan who tweeted this photo also added in a separate tweet, “[I] Was 2 scared 2 say hi-it looked like he was on a date. And yes, the guy he was with (gorgeous btw) was definitely more than just a friend!”  
> So, could this be love for Blaine? Or is this just another friend? Let us know your thoughts online at CelebNews.com or @CelebNews on twitter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture of Darren sitting in a plane taken by a fan on the same flight. My imagination got away from me…
> 
> http://lovedarrencriss.tumblr.com/post/41170992547/how-did-i-not-make-this-connection-until-now
> 
> ^   
> the link to said picture :)


End file.
